A Mother To Remember
by Niku Day
Summary: If you seen this before because it was BlackNarutoShadowWolf's first) Anyway the all the nations start having dreams of their mother's. The moments that they tell them they love them and will never forget.
1. Prologue

Summary: What if Italy started to remember his parents before he was a nation in another world along with Romano. Was there Child-Hood what led them to who they are today.

Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again back off I own nothing

AN:I'm putting up all of BNSW's all ready chapters' before adding my own

**Their Parents**

**Prologue:**

A dark haired Italian man around his early 20s wearing a blue military outfit walked around thinking which was quite rare for him." I wonder why I keep having theses weird dream," He asked himself sitting on fence," I know I'll ask Japan and Germany, They know everything, Ve~". And he ran off toward the Germans' home not before flirting to few pretty girls and then he was off _again_." Germany!" Italy shouted looking for his sausage eating friend," I'm in my office. Vhat do you want?". The Italian ran down some halls meeting the German like he said in his office like all-always.

" I should have checked here first." Italy walked toward the German who stopped at his work," I been having some strange dreams..." Italy started trying to think of how he was going tell it." It's normal, It's just harmonies" Germany said going back to work but hearing Italy scream." No No No, Not that!."." Then what?" The Germany asked watching Italy pace around." I keep having dreams about people" Italy said hoping he understood it, Sadly he didn't," Italy I think the Tomatoes are getting to you". Germany said going back to work.

" Never mind I'm going to ask Japan" Italy said before running to find the Japanese's home in Japan. Somehow the Italian made his way to Japan really fast." Japan!" Italy yelled hugging the small but older nation but got pushed away like always." Please, don't touch me." Japan said receiving his food that dropped happy they were in containers." I need your help!"." No" Japan answered walking away." But Why" He questioned pouting." I am much to busy" Japan replied." I have these weird dreams about people I never knew!" Italy shouted stopping Japan who eyes got a little big then back to normal.

" Ok I'll tell you what I think it is." Japan walked away back to his house with a happy Italian behind him. Japan settled his stuff were it belonged before going to the Italian what he thought." I think you may be seeing what your life was before you were a nation" Japan said sitting on a cot* waiting for Italy to take it in." I had mama and papa" The Italian man said a smile forming on his face, a very happy smile.

BNSW: I know I know I have other stories but I couldn't keep this one in like the rest hope you liked it. They will be longer but that means you will have to wait longer also. Italy! Do it

Italy: Review please and I'll give you some pasta.


	2. Romano

Summary: What if Italy started to remember his parents before he was a nation in another world along with Romano. Was there Child-Hood what led them to who they are today.

Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again back off I own nothing

BNSW: (H): Human Italy and Romano time. (N): Nation Italy and Romano time. basically this two time zone story.

AN:I'm putting up all of BNSW's all ready chapters' before adding my own

**Chapter one: Romano's flashback and or dream**

"Oh, you are so cute!" A lady in her early 20's probably just turned 20. A two old Romano reached out to the lady as she laughed and picked him up."Hello my little Romano." She asked she had dark brown hair as him and same color eyes. Well he had the same color hair and eyes as her. Romano gave the lady a confused look as she giggled.

" Ciao il mio,Romano." The lady said in Italian as she entwined their hand together as his head laid on neck." You still tired?" She asked, Romano didn't answer for a lot of reasons. First, He could not talk, second, she was speaking in another language, third, He was half asleep." Ah, It funny how your Italian and speak more English then Italian." A black haired man chucked.

"Amerigo." She said saying the males name as he sat down laughing as he scratched his short hair." I don't think it's funny you do the same." She said she didn't thing nothing was funny right now. He warped his arms around her waist and Pulled her into his lap as she tried to get up barley knowing the man who lap she was sitting on more like forced to sit on. A now fully awoke Ramano looked around."Mamma?" Romano questioned seeing her talking a male.

"Oh, hello little Romano," Amerigo,The man, said patting him on the head. Romano glared at him and look confused not understanding the language." Oh haha, Salve poco Romano," Amerigo said translating what he just said."Lasciare ora!" Romano yelled causing the older man to back away from the child who was sticking his tongue out."Romano." The lady said getting his attention like nothing happened." Perché non gli dite di lasciare?" She asked. Romano jumped out her lap and walked/stumbled away mad.

" Why he tell you leave?" She asked turning to Amerigo." I don't know but is scary for someone his age," Amerigo started," What you ask him, I wasn't paying attention." Glaring at the man Bamica,the lady, turned to find her son who was probably looking for his younger brothers room.

" By the way, I don't blame him for asking you to leave..." She muttered looking for the little boy her waist long hair in a traditional ponytail and wearing a white shirt with ruffs near the neck that stopped at her stomach. and a black skirt that let to her knees." Romano?" She yelled."No?" She herd a soft voice say seeing Romano with his younger brother a year old." Romano..." Bamica said walking toward him.

"Huh?" Romano said picked up by his mom looking at her warm brown eyes."Romano," She started hoping he would understand her," I love you, you have no worry about me leaving you alone. And I don't mind if you hate men all your life just remember I love you and nothing will happen to you."

Romano didn't like the man he was not his father so he didn't have to right? Plus he knew that man had asked his mommy out a lot and she respectfully declined. The man was still at it and he could tell his mom didn't like him very much any more. From then on out he would only respect women and his brother unless he was doing something stupid." Ti amo mamma" Romano whispered Bamica only hearing."I love you too, my son never forget..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Nation)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Romano awoke from his sleep sweating and panting trying to replay what he just remembered."I don't remember having a mom..." Romano said shaking his head heading toward his bathroom door. Walking into the mirror and sink slashing water on his face and drying it with a towel. He looked into the mirror staring at himself for a awhile only to see the lady he called mom there." I love you mommy." Romano whispered.

BNSW: SO did you like it the translation from translate.

Romano: Review or else!


	3. Spain

Summary:What if all the nations started to remember their Mothers' from when they were they ever find these women that gave life to them are they just remembers from the past.

Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again back off I own nothing

BNSW: (H): Human time. (N): Nation time. basically this two time zone story.

AN:I'm putting up all of BNSW's all ready chapters' before adding my own

**Installment 3:A party with mother.**

A 15 year old Spain laughed as he watched his Mother dance with a few other boys around his age. Laughter filled his forest green eyes as he watched her ruffle one of the boys' hair." Antonio,Come join us!"She yelled." No thanks!"Spain said eating Pipirrana,He picked a tomato out of the bowl and ate it." Come on! No son of mine is going to get fat eating all day!"AdaNalie,his mother,Said grabbing his hand.

"Dance Antonio Dance!,"She shouted laughing as she took his laughed with her as they danced foot after foot,Hand after Hand."You can't get fat eating fruit!"He laughed as he spun her around."Well,With how much you eat you could!"She laughed as he blushed looking at the ground as he herd the music go off."Can eat again now?"He asked as they sat back at there seat.

"Churros!"AdaNalie said grabbing two bowls of Churros with strawberry and cream."And you said I would get fat,You eat churros like no tomorrow."Spain laughed as his mom scowled at him."Shut your ass up."She looked at the Churros, Egg custard, whipped cream and fresh cut strawberries layered in bowls and topped with warm crispy _churros,_Served with ice cold would let Spain pass this time with drinking only because it was a Town Party.

AdaNalie got a fork and started eating it along with smirked looking at Spain eating and took one of his Strawberry,"Hey! What was that for?". He asked pouting at her as she smiled at him."I'm still hungry!"Spain whined looking at the tables that laid out with food and Cava,It seems their was water or Cava only."Antonio,You are so greedy."His mom said pinching his cheek as she shook her head."But,You are too."Spain said getting slapped.

"Are you calling me fat!"She said as Spain started to shake his head at a fast pace."No! No! Madre no me llame usted grasa!"He said speaking in his native tongue."Eso es lo que pensaba."She said popping him in his head as he held it."So mean!"He whined, Put her arm around his shoulder."Maybe you should learn to keep things to your self,"She started,"You talk to much and people get pissed hijo,You don't know when to shut up,man."She finished laughing to herself.

"Ahh,Come on I want to show you something."AdaNalie said pulling Spain switched her heels to her flats and held up her dress a little jumping over some of the Spain behind made it to the shore line,"Why did you take me here" Spain asked his mother who sat down on rock her feet burying into the warm sand as the cold blue water washed on her feet.

"Antonio,come join me."She said as he walked over to her sitting on the rock with pulled his head into her neck as they watched the ocean waves crash onto shore."Look! The fireworks!"Spain said as they looked up seeing the Blue,Green,White,Purple,And Yellow colors show into the sky."Te amo mi hijo,Antonio"She wispered holding a now sleep Spain.

-**Nation Time**-

Spain sat on rock looking into the ocean his legs pulled into brown hair moved with the wind flowing past his hair."Te extraño mamá."Spain said a alone tear went down his handsome face as looked into the sea hoping,Wishing,Pleading to see his mother again.

Te extraño mamá=I miss you mom

Eso es lo que pensaba=That is what I thought

No! No! Madre no me llame usted grasa=No! No! Mother didn't Call you fat

_**Y ese es el final de este capítulo=And that's The end of the this chapter**_

_**BNSW:Spain guess what?**_

_**Spain: What?**_

**BNSW:I go crazy for your Ass** Review so I will continue because if you don't I will stop.

Niku: Ok*sweat drop* this is old so that will pass


	4. France

Summary:What if all the nations started to remember their Mothers' from when they were they ever find these women that gave life to them are they just remembers from the past.

Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again back off I own nothing

BNSW: (H): Human time. (N): Nation time. basically this two time zone story.

**Installment 4:Mother's Roses.**

"Aglae!"Yelled a young man handing a lady in her late 20s' early 30s' her mail."Oh,Thank you,sir."She said laughing at the man watched him leave and walked into her blonde headed son looked at her his deep purple eyes sparkled as he seen his mother."Mama!Mama! Vous m'avez manqué!"Yelled a four year old France as he ran over to caught him as he hugged her."Hello little,Francis."She said her own purple eyes sparkled looking at him.

"Avez-vous été maman?"He asked as she placed him on her hip walking toward the kitchen."I have been good, about you?How are you?"Aglae asked sitting him down on a chair and telling him to sit."J'ai été une bonne maman!"He yelled laughing as his mother jumped startled from his yell."It's not nice to yell."She scolded France eyes looked toward the ground finding it interesting all of a sudden."Fâché."He said still looking at the ground.

Aglae patted her son's head taking him outside taking him into the was a table and two chairs there,France looked up at his mother as she lead them their."Sit,Little Fran."She said laughing when he stuck his tongue at her for calling him that."Haha,I was just joking,Francis."Aglae said laughing still at France's red she finally stopped they were served fresh baguette with jam from a servant that worked at their home.

The servant left then came back with a cup of coffee for Aglae and a cup of hot chocolate for France."Délicieux!"France said looking at the had slices of baguette spread-ed with jam on his mother had it the normal way with her ate,France being told to use his manners every couple of seconds tiring to stuff everything in his mouth."My,My Francis."Aglae scolded wiping France's face off with napkin."No!No!"France yelled tiring to push her away.

She still got it off him and he was picked up their dishes but the hot washed them with a little help from France tiring and telling her he was a big boy as he helped dry them."Now That we are done do you want to see mommy's Garden?"Aglae asked as France's eyes got big."Oui, Oui!"He shouted as she picked him."Ok,Let's go"She said walking outside again into the garden.

France's stared awed at the colorful roses in his mommy's Garden Red,White,Blue, put him down as he ran toward a bunch of red ones standing on his tip toes."Pensez-vous qu'ils sont beau?"Aglae said as France watched a bee land and and fly away off one of the petals."Beautiful."France whispered eyes dazed.

-**Nation Time-**

France stood in his own Garden full of roses every color he could get."Ahh,I was so cute when I was young."He sighed as sat down in chair."But none of my roses are Beautiful as yours' Mama".

BNSW:Well,If you want to know what he was saying go to . And Reveiw.


	5. Japan

Summary:What if all the nations started to remember their Mothers' from when they were they ever find these women that gave life to them are they just remembers from the past.

Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again back off I own nothing

BNSW: (H): Human time. (N): Nation time. basically this two time zone story.

**Installment 5:She will protect me**

A young Japan sat at the table the tea out and everything else needed for people to come over."Kiki."He looked up at a young lady wearing a purple flower looked up at she she sat next to him her Midnight black hair resting in a low ponytail her warm brown eyes shined happiness just for him."Will you like some tea?"She asked smiling at blushed nodding his head."OK,"She answered pouring his tea as he bowed his head to her hitting his head on the table.

"Are you Ok?"His mother jumped over the table picking him up and cheeking his bump on his small nodded it went unnoticed by her though as she cheeked it grabbed her kimono and pulling on looked down,"It does not hurt,does it?".She nodded his head,She sighed nodding as she walked over the other side of the table getting back to the poured it and gave him his cup and made her' both drank their tea in a comfortable silence.

"Kagome-Sama!"Both of them turned to his mother boss who was panting her heart out holding files."Sorry,for interrupting You and Kiki's day."She panted walking over and sitting the files on table sitting on her knees like Japan and her."It's OK,May I help you?,"Kagome asked tilting her head."Yes,but nothing Big!,"She yelled before stopping herself and rushing up bowing asking for forgiveness."No need to ask for forgiveness Ying-San,"Kagome said laughing a little at the other woman's blush.

"Japan?,"She turned to her son.

"Hai?"He asked turning to her not liking to be in his mother's business.

"Be right back,Go enjoy yourself in the garden,"She smiled as his eyes got big,He loved the garden,"Can I go in the Sakura tree garden?"He asked,Seeing her nod and he ran out the door to the garden.

"He sure likes the gardens',"Ying said as she picked up the files and followed Kagome to the office.

"Hai,he does,"Kagome replied opening the door for herself and her shy partner.

_**With Young Japan**_

Japan smiled walking though one of the many paths the garden knew which path to go though since his mother showed him and walked with her many times before.

He stopped and looked at one smiling at it's natural beauty."You like it?"He turned around as fast as he could grabbing a stick and pointing at the voice.

He dropped the stick watching the older looking man laugh at him."Sorry,to make you afraid but I think I can use you,"He said a smirk covered his face as grabbed him,"Wait!,"Japan yelled hoping he would didn't and continued to run but stopped after a hour and sick looking japan under his arm.

"You better not throw up on your mother doing to get you back dead..."He warned as Japan swollen it his face turning greener from how disgusting it tasted."I'm sorry but,can you repeat what you said?"Kagome asked sword at his neck.

"Sorry ma'am wrong kid!,"He dropped Japan running away from the lady."Kaa-San!"Japan yelled grabbing on to her leg tears on the side of his eyes."Shh,It's OK,"She whispered walking down the path with Japan in her arms.

She walked to a bench sitting down on it Japan next to her leaning on her."Do not worry Kiki,I will always protect you.I love you..."She whispered kissing him on his forehead."I Love You too,"He leaned his head under her chin sighing.

_**-Nation Japan-**_

Japan sat on bench,Sakura trees swayed in the wind some touched his forehead sighing,"I will repay you mother."He muttered shutting his eyes half way."I will always love always will,"The Asia nation whispered,he leaned to the side wishing her arms were around him once more."I will find you,"He said smiling.

Review and If you want a request for or PM me I don't really know what to do I'm working on a new story called A father to remember for the female Hetalia people.


End file.
